Seto Kaiba and Declan Akaba vs 2 Grunts
I(The Jungle Zone) (A gunship drops off Kaiba and Declan with some of their troopers scouting the area) Kaiba: Lets go get some bad guys! Declan: Yes, because time is money, and we have lots of it. (As they were exploring the Jungle they then heard a whoosh then Kaiba and Declan see two Purge Troopers who were armed with two duel disks) Purge Trooper 1: Look what we have here! Purge Trooper 2: Yes! The 2 CEO’s of their own companies, I hear they’re not easy to defeat, I always wanted to take them down! Kaiba: If you think you can take us down, then you have no idea what you’re in for. Declan: I’m a strategist, I lead a group called the Lancers, I can’t be taken down easily. Female AI: Generating Action Field Crossover! (All action cards are dispersed) Kaiba, Declan, and Purge Troopers: LET’S DUEL!!! Kaiba: I’ll start us off, 1st I activate the Field Spell, Mausoleum of White! Purge Trooper 1: Hey what's with the change of scenery!? Kaiba: Why waste words when I can show you! Purge Trooper 2: Alright, what does this card do!? Kaiba: What it does is let me normal summon 1 Level 1 Light Tuner! But I’ll get to that soon, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Kaiba drew 2 cards from his deck) Kaiba: Next I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Blue-Eyes Omega Dragon, and Scale 9 Blue-Eyes Alpha Dragon! (Kaiba placed his 2 Pendulum monsters in the Pendulum Zone) Kaiba: I can now summon monsters between levels 2 through 8 all at the same time! I Pendulum Summon! 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (3 beams came out of the Pendulum Zone, and came 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon) Kaiba: Then I place 1 card facedown and end my turn! Purge Trooper: My turn, I draw! I summon Noble Knight Custennin, next I activate Double Summon, it lets me summon a 2nd time, I summon Noble Knight Pellinore, now I Overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights (An Xyz Monster that resembled King Arthur appeared on the field) Purge Trooper 1: I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack, it doubles my Monsters Attack Points! (Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights’ Attack Points rose to 4000) Purge Trooper 1: Now Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights, attack Declan directly! Declan: WHAT!? Kaiba: That’s not fair! Purge Trooper 1: So what!? A member of Obelisk Force once tried to attack Yuya back in the Xyz Dimension before he had his turn! (Declan ran and grabs an Action Card) Declan: I activate the Action Spell, Great Escape! I escape unharmed! Purge Trooper 1: I end my turn! Declan: Prepare yourself, cause I set the pendulum scale with D/D Savant Schrödinger and D/D Savant Dirac, I can summon monsters between levels 3 through 7 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon, D/D Nightowl, D/D Vice Typhoon, and 2 copies of D/D Savant Nikola! Purge Trooper 2: (Sarcastically) Ooh, I’m scared. Declan: Well you should be, because I Overlay my 2 copies of D/D Savant Nikola in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, D/D/D Wave High King Caesar! (Declan’s Xyz Monster appeared on the field) Declan: Next I tune my D/D Nightowl with D/D Vice Typhoon to Synchro Summon, D/D/D Gust High King Alexander! (Declan’s Synchro Monster appeared on the field) Declan: I activate the effect of my D/D Vice Typhoon, as it was sent to the graveyard this turn, it allows me to banish it along with another Fusion material to Fusion Summon, D/D/D Flame High King Genghis! (Declan’s Fusion Monster appeared on the field) (Declan grabbed an Action Card) Declan: I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack, it doubles the Attack Points of my Xyz monster! (D/D/D Wave High King Caesar’s attack points rose to 5600) Declan: Now Wave High King Cesar attack, Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights! (D/D/D Wave High King Caesar attacked and destroyed Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights, dropping the 1st Purge Trooper’s Life Points to 6600) Declan: Now I activate the effects of D/D/D Gust High King Alexander, when I have 3 monsters on my side of the field, it gains 3000 additional attack points! (D/D/D Gust High King Alexander’s attack points rose to 6000) Declan: D/D/D Gust High King Alexander, attack the 1st Purge Trooper directly! (D/D/D Gust High King Alexander attacked the 1st Purge Trooper, dropping his Life Points to 600) Declan: D/D/D Flame High King Genghis, finish him off! (D/D/D Flame High King Genghis attacked the 1st Purge Trooper, dropping his Life Points to 0) Declan: I end my turn! Purge Trooper 2: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU KNOCKED OUT MY PARTNER!!! NOW I’M MAD!!! Kaiba: OH don't worry we're saving you for last! Purge Trooper 2: Why I outta! Declan: Now I end my turn it's your turn Purger Purge Trooper 2: I'll end with a monster in defence mode! (The Purge Trooper knew he was in trouble so he decided to fun some action cards) Kaiba: I draw! I activate Card of Sanctity, this let’s us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands! (Everyone drew until they held 6 cards in their hands) Kaiba: Next I activate Graceful Charity, I draw 3 cards, and discard 2! (Kaiba drew 3 cards and discarded 2) Kaiba: Then I activate Polymerization, I fuse the 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon that’s on the field! (All 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon went inside a colorful swirling portal) Kaiba: I Fusion summon! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (A white dragon with 3 heads appeared on the field) Kaiba: Since I have Mausoleum of White on the field, I’m allowed to summon a Level 1 Light Tuner! Purge Trooper 2: Light Tuner? That must mean... Kaiba: That’s right! I mastered the Synchro summon! I summon Protector with Eyes of Blue! (Protector with Eyes of Blue appeared on the field) Kaiba: Now I activate the effects of Protector with Eyes of Blue! I send Maiden with Eyes of Blue to the graveyard to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon back from the graveyard! (Kaiba’s best monster returned to the field) Kaiba: Maiden with Eyes of Blue’s effect activates, since it was sent to the graveyard, I’m allowed to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon alongside with it! (Another copy of Blue-Eyes White Dragon returned to the field) Kaiba: Now I tune the Level 1 Protector with Eyes of Blue, and the Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (Protector with Eyes of Blue turned into a green ring, as Blue-Eyes White Dragon turned into 8 motes, the motes went into the green ring, then the notes turned into a bright pillar) Kaiba: I Synchro summon! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon! (Kaiba’s new Synchro monster appeared on the field) Kaiba: Now I activate Silent Doom! It lets me bring back a monster from the graveyard in Defense Mode! (Kaiba’s other Blue-Eyes White Dragon returned to the field) Purge Trooper 1: Ah! Kaiba: Next I activate Monster Reborn! I can bring back 1 monster from the graveyard! I revive Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon! (Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon appeared on the field) Purge Trooper 2: That was never in your graveyard! Kaiba: Think again! From when I activated Graceful Charity! (The 2nd Purge Trooper thought back to when Kaiba activated Graceful Charity) Purge Trooper 2: Oh yeah. Well at least it can’t get any worse. Kaiba: If you think Synchro and Pendulum summoning were the only methods I learned over the years, you’re wrong, I overlay my 2 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon in order to build the overlay network! (Kaiba’s 2 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon turned into streaks of energy, then a galaxy like swirling portal appeared, the streaks entered the portal, then a bright pillar appeared) Kaiba: I Xyz Summon! Thunder End Dragon! (Kaiba’s new Xyz monster appeared on the field) Kaiba: That’s not all I learned, I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summon monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions! I summon Blue-Eyes Link Dragon! and Blue-Eyes Digital Dragon! (Kaiba’s new Link monsters appeared on the field) Purge Trooper 2: Unbelievable! You know how to Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, and Link summon!? Kaiba: That’s right, now time to put these monsters to good use! I activate the effect of Thunder End Dragon! By using 1 overlay unit, all monsters on the field are destroyed! Purge Trooper 2: WHAT!? THAT MEANS YOU’LL DESTROY YOUR OWN MONSTERS, ESP YOUR PARTNERS MONSTERS!!! Kaiba: Not quite, my Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon prevents my dragons from being destroyed! I’m sorry Declan, your monsters won’t survive. Declan: It’s okay, they did their part. (Thunder End Dragon detached an Overlay Unit, as all monsters, except Kaiba’s dragons are all destroyed) Kaiba: Now my dragons, attack the Purge Trooper directly and end this duel! (All of Kaiba’s dragons attacked the Purge Trooper, dropping his Life Points to 0) Kaiba: That was too easy! (Both Kaiba and Declan took the Purge Troopers decks) Declan: With all due respect Mr. Kaiba, it takes a lot of skill to use those methods. Kaiba: Yes I know, but I must use every powerful monster I have to win every duel. (Both Kaiba and Declan got on the aircraft, then the aircraft flew back to HQ) (Meanwhile) Shade: GAHHH!!! I SENT A TEAM OF GRUNTS, PURGE TROOPERS, AND POKÉMON PURGERS TO DO THE JOB, AND ALL OF THEM HAVE FAILED!!! Giovanni: My team, are real experienced trainers. Chaos: My army, are real experienced fighters. Shade: They better be! Because if they’re not, then they‘re nothing! GOZABURO, D, GET IN HERE!!! (Both Gozaburo Kaiba and The D entered the throne room) Gozaburo and The D (bows): Yes your excellency! Shade: Gozaburo, head to the Volcano Zone, there you’ll duel the Master of Faster, the Sultan of Speed, and the King of Turbo Dueling, Jack Atlas! Gozaburo: Yes my lord! (Gozaburo exits the throne room) Shade: D, head for the Castle Zone, there’ll you’ll duel the current member of Sector Security, Crow Hogan! The D: Yes my lord, it shall be done! Shade: Before you head out, I’m giving you your new deck, you’ll be using this Fallen HERO Deck. (Shade gives The D his new deck) Shade: I know it looks girly, but Zigfried von Schroeder uses a Valkyrie deck, so its the same thing. (The D bows and leaves the throne room) Shade: Alright you 2, lets make sure that Playmaker and Tuxedo Mask don‘t succeed with the Negotiations with the Master of Droids. Chaos: What makes you think they might succeed or not? Shade: Because I once saw this in Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace, where the negotiations never took place. Giovanni: But that’s just a movie, you can’t expect to have that happen for real. Chaos: I agree, you’re confusing movies with reality. Shade: No I don't, anyway disrupt all commutations there, they won't last long after I sent 1st Brother to eliminate the Droids Chaos: As you wish, we shall start disrupting commutations there